Una historia distinta
by lorenaiero
Summary: Al parecer a los chicos les gusta Laney, no lo creo todo podría ser una farsa, solo habrá una relación y creo que todos sabemos cual es xD Ok, ok este summary es pésimo pero lean la historia :)
1. Cuadrado amoroso?

**Hola, hola lectores de los fics románticos, confusos y/o pervertidos. Soy nueva publicando fics en esta página asi que no se enojen si lo hago mal, llevo en aquí aproximadamente unos 2 meses pero solo los leo, es la primera vez que me anime a publicar.**

**Solo espero que les guste, si no les gusta pueden decirme como cambiarlo o mejorarlo, se aceptan criticas xD. Hare lo posible para publicar todos los días, claro, si es que les gusta la historia.**

**Me he inspirado mucho en CreppyLover, ya que me han gustado mucho sus historia, aunque también en muchos más que publican, no se enojeeeeen /n\**

**-Grojband no es de mi propiedad, blablablá ustedes lo saben fiiiin-.**

Capitulo 1:

Se encuentra la banda en el garaje mientras ensayan, lo usual, Kin en el teclado, Laney en su bajo, Kon en la batería, y por supuesto Corey en la guitarra y cantando, todo hiba de maravilla Laney veía a Corey una que otra vez de reojo con la expresión de enamorada por supuesto, Corey no se daba cuenta. Ya había pasado un tiempo después de aquel beso de año nuevo y Corey parecía haberlo olvidado, ahora los chicos sabían perfectamente que Laney era una chica y ya no la confundían. Ya casi no usaban las letras del diario de Trina, una que otra vez eran las letras de Laney y rara pero en una muuuuuuuy rara vez una letra de Corey.

Ya terminado el ensayo Kin y Kon le hacían burlas a Corey y Laney por lo del beso, Laney cada que mencionaban ese momento se sonrojaba y Corey igualmente, pero solo un poco aunque el odiaba que los gemelos siguieran con esa burla.

-Bueno esto ya fue mucho, llevan varios días así ¿no se han cansado?-Dijo Corey rojo de la cara por dos razones, por lo que sentía por Laney (aunque el aun no lo notaba) y el enojo que sentía.

-jajajajaj ¡NOOOO! jajajaj- contestaron los gemelos al unìsono.

Laney viendo como discutían decidió calmar la "pelea" un poco enojada.

-Bien, ya calmence. Ustedes dos dejen de burlase con lo mismo ya y tu Corey ¿Qué ganas con pelear? Sabes que ellos jamás van a parar si sigues asi- les dijo Laney furiosa.

Los tres chicos se quedaron completamente callados con ojos abiertos a casi explotar, decidieron hacer la pases (por ahora) y a Corey se le ocurrió la idea de cómo ya habían terminado de ensayar, y propuso ir a la heladería, todos aceptaron.

En la heladería

-Wou, saben deliciosos estos helados se me antoja comer mas y mas…-Dijo Kon todo maravillado y con la boca embarrada de su helado de chocolate.

Kin afirmo lo que su hermano decía, el igual estaba maravillado solo que el si se pudo controlar. Laney ya empalagada con su helado se lo ofreció a Kon y el enseguida lo agarro, Corey se echo a reír y al darse cuenta del porque Laney y Kin también mientras Kon los miraba confundido.

Paso demasiado tiempo, y los cuatro no dejaban de platicar y bromear, reían y reían, después de un rato mas Laney se dio cuenta de la hora que era.

-Oh no, es muy tarde -Exclamo sorprendida por la hora que era- Bueno chicos, ya es hora de irme los veo mañana, Adiós.

-Adiós Laney- Dijeron los tres chicos-…. Hasta mañana- Lo último solo lo dijo Corey y al decirlo los gemelos lo vieron con una cara picarona.

-Hay por favor, dejen de mirarme así- Dijo Corey un poco enojado, pero sonrojado a la vez

Un rato después todos se fueron a la casa, y Corey pensaba en el porqué le había contestado el solo "hasta mañana" a Laney, claro, no esperaba que Kin y Kon le dijeran lo mismo pero al decirlo se sintió diferente y fue algo que realmente le gusto, por supuesto el ignoro la advertencia de que posiblemente le gustaba Laney y decidió dejar de pensar en eso ya que había terminado todo confundido.

A la mañana siguiente

Corey estaba esperando a los chicos y a Laney para ensayar el estaba viendo la tv acostado, en eso la primera en llegar es Laney, pero la sorpresa que Corey se llevo fue que Laney venia acompañada, y no con cualquier persona, si no con un Newman, era con Larry Nepp, Corey se levanto del sofá atónito, no lo podía creer como es que Laney su mejor amiga le hablara a un Newman(? En eso Lenny le da un beso de despedida a Laney. (wo wo wooo en la mejilla, no se alboroten ok?:3)

-Hasta luego Lenny, nos hablamos después- Dijo la pelirroja feliz, sin darse cuenta que Corey la observaba.

A una cuantas cuadras mas lejos, se veía a los gemelos caminando para llega a la casa de Corey y ellos –bueno, solo Kin- vieron el beso en la mejilla que le dio Lenny a Laney, Kon no lo nota ya que estaba muy distraído hablando de lo maravilloso que son la hamburguesas (OMFG me recuerda a Cybort cuando hace la pelea de burritos vs hamburguesas xDDD); Kin se muestra celoso mientras ignoraba a su hermano, èl, ¿Kin Kujira celando a Laney Penn? ¿Era posible? Kin sabia de los sentimientos de Laney a Corey y aun asi el la celaba, el no lo comprendió y la verdad se sintió un poco apenado…

**Hola de nuevo, bueno quiero aclarar esto no es Kiney para nada tal vez un poco pero no será de besos apasionados, solo quiero que el fic tenga algo de emoción, nada que…. Quiero triángulos amorosos xD peo enserio esto sería un poco de KinxLaney y LennyxLaney pero lo principal será el CoreyxLaney CORNEY FOREVER OK?**

**Miren, el único motivo por el que no estoy juntando al principio el Corney es porque me desespera un poco que cuando son ellos siempre es la misma historia y la verdad quiero que este fic sea diferente y que no diga "ag ella es igual a las demás, aburrido", espero y puedan comprenderme.**

**Espero sus review, para saber si les gusta esta primera parte, denme un Max (si alguna vieron los Hechiceros de Weverly Place espero y me entienda) **


	2. Pelea matrimonial xD

**Hola de nuevo, lo siento por no publicar ayer:c , había salido y no me dejaron poder publicar (lo que pasa cuando te ponen a cuidar a tu hermanito) los recompensare con dos o tres capítulos, bueno… el primer capítulo tuvo 90 visitas /u\, en serio muchas gracias no saben lo bien que me hacen sentir. Espero y con cada capítulo puedan amar esta historia. Gracias por sus comentarios xD (solo fueron tres).**

**Bueno aquí les traigo el capitulo número dos, disfruten****J**

**-Grojband no es de mi propiedad, blablablá ustedes lo saben fiiiin-.**

Capitulo 2:

**Mientras tanto en el garaje**

Laney después de despedirse se da vuelta para entrar al garaje y nota a Corey enojado y decepcionado, Laney lo vio un poco culpable y él solo se levanto del sofá.

-C...Core ¿Qué te pasa?- Dijo la pelirroja un poco triste.

-No, nada- dijo Corey con indiferencia- …Así que eres amiga de Lenny?

Laney pensó que Corey la estaría odiando por hablar con su amigo, los Grojband y los Newmans tenían la rivalidad solo que habían dos pelirrojos que no estaban en esa rivalidad y por lo tanto decidieron hacerse amigos.

-Si, Lenny es mi amigo, nada más- comento ella

En eso llegan los gemelos y Kin y Kon están viendo a Laney como si ella hubiera matado a un adorable cachorro. Los dos –más Kin- también estaban enojados con ella por hablarle a un Newman.

-Laney, Laney, Laney tan bajo pudiste caer ¿ahora eres novia de ese tal Lenny? –dijeron los dos al aniso moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

-Por supuesto que no, él es solo un amigo- Dijo Laney enojada- ¿no vamos a ensayar? ¿O que esperan?

Los tres chicos callados se dirigieron a escenario y comenzaron a ensayar, un par de horas después el ensayo había terminado y Laney aun enojada se fue a su casa sin al menos decir adiós, los chicos ya se habían relajado pensando que todo era un malentendido y cuando Laney se fue los tres se quedaron viendo uno del otro por el comportamiento de la pelirroja.

-Adiós Lanes... Nos… nos vemos mañana- Dijo Corey un poco apenado por su escenita de celos que había hecho y se sintió mal cuando Laney no le contesto.

Laney saliendo del garaje decidió marcarle a su amigo Lenny, ya un poco más tranquila

-Lenny… ¿podríamos vernos?... quisiera hablar contigo-dijo en un tono más tranquilo y un poco adorable

-Claro, nos vemos en mi casa, te estaré esperando-

**En casa de Lenny**

-Laney que te sucede, cuando te acompañe a casa de Corey estabas feliz y ahora no- dijo el cabellos de tomate

-Es que ellos… – refiriéndose a Corey, Kin y Kon- piensan que… me gustas… cuando no es asi, yo amo a Corey, y a ellos lo único que les preocupo fue que te hablaba a ti, a un Newman

-No te preocupes Laney, sabemos que no es verdad y que no tenemos otras intenciones que no sean de amistad- dijo Lenny tocándole el hombro a Laney

-Gracias, al menos tu estas aquí apoyándome- dijo, mirando a Lenny dándole un abrazo y el le correspondió.

En ese mismo momento Kin pasa a un lado de la casa de Lenny –la casa de los Kujira esta cercas de la de Laney- y el ve el abrazo, Kin de nuevo sintió ese sentimiento extraño, volvió a tener celos. Lo supuesto con Laney y Lenny ya lo tenía bastante confundido como para volver a tener celos.

Lo único que pudo hacer Kin fue enviarle un mensaje a Corey con lo que había visto en la ventana de la casa de Lenny, después de enviar el mensaje se dirigió a su casa, pensando en Laney. Pensaba en lo linda que era, en cada que le contestaba con su tono sarcástico hasta que choco con la puesta de su casa,-nah mentiras no era su casa-, y había un perro rabio que lo empezó a perseguir, Kin salió corriendo a todo lo que pudo….

**A la mañana siguiente en casa de Corey**

Corey levanta de su larga noche durmiendo, y cuando digo que fue larga es porque si lo fue xD lo primero que hace al despertar es ver su celular y nota que Kin le había enviado un mensaje diciendo lo que había visto la anterior, Corey enojado –**más bien celoso el baboso**- se viste y desayuna rápido, y al terminar se va directo al garaje esperando a Laney, Laney después de un rato llega con su bajo, un poco más feliz que el dia anterior. –como siempre llega antes que los gemelos xD-

-En serio Lanes ¿Qué se siente mentirle a tu mejor amigo acerca de tienes novio?- Dijo Corey con cara de OR NAH xD

-Core… tu no entiendes él es solo mi amigo..-Contesto Laney semi-triste

-¿Sabes qué? Hasta que me tengas más confianza a tu mejor amigo! O que sepas que un Newman no te conviene.-**N/A: Corey andaba de cortante, ingia que si es facebook la deja en visto xDD okya:c**-

-Creo que quien debería de tener confianza no soy yo, si no tu que no me escuchas- Laney estaba que ahora lo rojo resaltante ya no sería su cabello- ¿Quién te dijo esa tonta mentira?

-Nadie, es lo más obvio que hay ¿crees que tengo a alguien espiándote?- contesto el peliazul

-Te creo tan capaz, has de tener un mensaje en tu celular- Laney lo veía amenazantemente

En eso los Kujira entran rompiendo el momento de matrimonio al desastre, y Kon por supuesto sin prestar mucha atención de quien podía estar en el garaje y por primera vez Kin estaba igual que Kon.

-Si leiste el mensaje de Laney y Lenny que te envie Core…..y -Dice Kin y luego nota que Laney y Corey estaban peleando acerca de eso

Laney voltea bruscamente viendo a Kin con tanto odio y después a Corey, este mismo tenía cara de "Kin en serio no tuviste algo mejor que decir(?". Kin se esconde pero el intento de evita a la "asesina" es un fracaso.

-je…. Hola Laney, jejé- Dice el cuatro ojos con una sonrisa temblorosa-.

-oh no, tu vienes conmigo- Laney jala a Kin hacia un lugar un poco escondido, mientras que Kon y Corey los miran confundidos.

**Ya en el lugar semi-escondido**

-Kin Kujira dime ¿por que le has dicho esa mentira a Corey?- Laney estaba de tan mal humor que parecía a Trina cuando se enojaba.

-Yo… y… yo…. Bueno es que, solo….-Kin estaba muy nervioso que no supe que decirle

Kin ya nervioso en vez de darle la explicación le da un beso a Laney! Ella no le correspondió y abre los ojos al casi salirse y querer escapar mirando a Kin confundida pero aun mas enojada.

**OH NO, ¿ya me odian? Lo siento, yo se que les dije que no habría nada de KinxLaney o LennyxLaney pero enserio en mi mente se me vino la idea de este beso y me gusto bastante, pero no pensé en como lo pensarían ustedes. Lorena es una osa osa mentirosa:cc. Miren, antes de que me pongan insultos, les daré un spoiler:c nah, creo que si lo hago me odiarían mas:v. **

**Pero ya les dije esto es CORNEY no me maten:cc**

**Quiero conocerlos, -si no me odian yo sé que me contestaran- ¿Cuál es su película favorita?*-* la mia es Die Wilden Kerle y en latinoamerica se nombra La Fieras FC. **

**Contesten en los review, y también todo su odio por el Kiney :3**


	3. Amor prohibido -lo escribí cantando xD-

**Holitaaaaaas pequeños unicornios-delfines, ñe para mi son unicornios. ¿Cómo han estado? Bueno hace un par de horas debí de haber publicado este capítulo pero me emocione escribiendo el cuarto –las canciones de John Newman me inspiran xD- que la verdad se me paso el tiempo. MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER ESTE FIC :)**

**Desde ayer el número de visitas han aumentado, es hermoso :33 los amo pequeños grojfans –odio el término "grojfan" pero no les tengo un nombre lulz-**

**Creppylover acabo de leer tu comentario, muchas gracias. Tu idea de que falta agregar que Kon haga la fanpage de los romances me pareció buena. Como en tu fic cuando tomas las fotos xDDD ¿Me dejarías tener tu idea para este fic? te mando un saludo, y tambien lectores -no los olvido-**

**Grojband no es de mi propiedad, blablablá ustedes lo saben fiiiin-.**

* * *

Capitulo 3:

-Kin ¿Qué te sucede? Tu más que nadie sabes mi amor hacia Corey –Laney estaba confundida.

-Laney, en serio no sé lo que me sucedió, lo siento –Kin estaba igual de confundido al igual que Laney

-No, sabes… deja de hablarme hasta que realmente sepas que esto no existe y jamás existirá- Laney estaba furiosa

-Oigan chicos, ya llevan demasiado tiempo ahí adentro, es un poco raro. –Corey entra al lugar "semi-escondido" y los miraba raro, mientras hablaba tenía un tono de preocupación y vergüenza con Laney

-Muevete –Le contesta Laney furiosa y mueve a Corey hacia un lado para poder salir de ahí

**Con los Newmans**

Todo iba bien con la banda rival de los grojband, a cambio de Corey, Carrie se estaba dando de los sentimientos de Lenny hacia ella. Carrie y Lenny era aun mas cercanos, claro aparte de ser los mejores amigos. Konnie y Kim se empezaban a dar cuenta de eso pero ella ya sabía que Lenny amaba a Carrie a sí que para ellas fue hermoso que Carrie por fin reaccionara. Solo que había algo que se ocultaba en una gemela, Kim Kagami estaba enamorada de Kin Kujina. Por obvias razones nadie debía saberlo, aunque ella pensaba en comentárselo a Lenny ya que ella era la única que sabía sobre su amistad con Laney de los "grojtontos".

-Oye Lenny podemos hablar un momento- Kim llama a Lenny y el asiente

-¿De qué quieres hablar Kin? –Lenny va con Kim amablemente

-Bueno, ya sabes que tu solo me has contado de tu amistad con Laney Penn ¿no? –Kin le decía a Lenny un poco dudosa

-Si, en serio gracias por ser comprensiva que las rivalidades no nos prohíben ser amigos –Lenny en serio estaba feliz, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-jejé de nada, okay, lo que te quería decir es que quiero saber qué opinas y/o si me podrás apoyar. Me gusta Kin Kujina, no, más bien lo amo. –Kim estaba nervioso y al ver la reacción de su compañero le alegro.

-No te preocupes, te ayudare a acercarte a él. Primer paso, hacer una amistad –Lenny la abrazo desde el hombro, aun feliz. Kim en serio se sintió bien, con un gran apoyo.

* * *

**Okay, este capítulo en serio esta corto. Pero al menos ya saben que habrá un KinxKim asdfghjk y que ya está confirmado en Corney /u\\ (asi es, dude un poco el corney) ¿Les gusto? ¿Lenny lograra que kin se olvide de Laney y ame a Kim? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo ;). **


	4. En busca del KinxKim :D

**Hola nenas(8, nah. Lo siento por no publicar en estos dos días o mas, la verdad no lose xD les comentare mi sexy excusa el primer dia que no publique fue porque "hacia" tarea y me quede bobeando solo la pelicula de X-Men xdd. y ayer fue por que tenia que estudia para tres examenes! SEGUIDOS D: pero ya estoy aqui, recomenzando lo del capitulo corto :3**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra que les guste mi historia y que me digan en que puede mejorar ñ.ñ **

**-Grojband no es de mi propiedad, blablablá ustedes lo saben fiiiin-.**

* * *

Capitulo 4:

Laney después de salir furiosa del garaje de Corey camina hacia su casa sin darse cuenta de con quien podría toparse. Al mismo tiempo Lenny va caminando con Kim para poder ir al garaje de Corey y poder hablar con su amiga. Coincidentemente los dos pelirrojos toman la misma ruta, en un momento inoportuno en el que Lenny le dice a Kim que Laney puede ayudarla y Laney aun enojada sin darse cuenta de nada, los dos pelitomates xDD chocan y cada uno se golpea en trasero, mientras Kim sigue de pie viendo lo que sucedió.

-Auch, esto si duele -Dijo Lenny con una mueca de dolor

-Agg fíjate tonto! -Laney le contesto, aún sin saber de quién se trataba

Después de terminar su frase, se tomo la molestia de mirar a en frente y vio que se trataba de su amigo de la banda rival, Lenny junto con su "archienemiga" Kim Kagami.

-Lenny oh lo siento. Espera… ¿Qué hace ella aquí? –Laney dijo un poco confundida, mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-No, no es nada malo –Kim contesto un poco asustada.

-Laney, a lo que venimos, bueno, íbamos a buscarte era para que nos ayudaras. Creo que no lo sabes, Kim es la única que sabe y apoya nuestra amistad "prohibida" –Dijo Lenny entre risas al final.

Kim se ruborizo un poco y era por lo que Lenny tenía planeado decirle a su amiga.

**-**Bueno, pareces de confianza –La miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y luego sonrió- Lenny, continúa.

-Lo que te queremos pedir, es que si nos ayudas a Kim y a mí a hacer que Kim se haga amiga de Kin, bueno a Kim le gusta Kin y ella quiere acercarse a él –Término diciendo Lenny

Laney hizo los ojos en blancos recordando el porqué estaba enojada, ya que había sido culpa de Kin. Pero accedió a la propuesta para hacer que Kin pudiera reaccionar a sus sentimientos.

-Okaaaay, accedo. –Volteando hacia Kim y ofreciéndole su mano para cerrar el trato. Kim la acepto y las dos sonrieron

**-EXCELENTE TRANSICIÓN- (**jejé no había usado esto, pero ya sabrán porque lo use xD**)**

Pasaron los días, aproximadamente como unos 3 dias. Laney ahora aparte de ser amiga de Lenny también lo era de Kim. Durante esos días Laney era indiferente con los miembros de la banda y ellos la empezaron a notar un poco rara, aparte de eso, los tres –Laney, Lenny y Kim- habían ideado un plan para hacer que Kin pudiera fijarse en Kim. Los primeros planes era un rotundo fracaso, hasta que idearon el plan más sencillo de todos. Hacer que Kim y Kin hablaran y se conociera, al tener al menos un plan bueno no podía creer que era la primera idea y jamás la tomaron en cuenta.

-Bueno chicas, creo que ya sabemos lo que aremos todos. –Les dijo Lenny a las chicas.

-Seh –Dijeron las dos al unísono, ya cansadas de tanto pensar para al final conseguir la idea más simple pero que se notaba que daría un buen resultado.

-Se nota su entusiasmo e.e –Les dijo Lenny- Bueno, repasemos. Laney tu posición al no hablarle a los chicos ya va a terminar, así que mañana serás la misma Laney que todos conocen, después de nuestro ensayo pasaremos por el garaje de Corey y aremos que Kim consiga hablar con Kin. Creo que es demasiado fácil así que no lo puedes olvidar.

-Ay Lenny hasta pareces mi mamá –Laney le contesto agotada.

-Oye no me cambies de género –Lenny le dijo enojado

-Chicos, ya cálmense, creo que ya es tarde asi que ya deberíamos irnos –Dijo Kim haciéndole con la mirada a Lenny de que ya era hora. –Nos vemos mañana, adiós Laney

-Adiós Laney –Dijo Lenny aun enojado por cambiarle de género- recuerda el plan.

-Si mamá! –Laney se despidió- Nos vemos mañana chicos, adiós.

**El día siguiente en el Garaje de Corey**

Era un día normal y corriente, como cualquier otro, Laney ya había vuelto a ser la misma de siempre, claro, todo era para poder completar el plan. Laney aun seguía enfadada con Kin pero quería que Kim le hablara a Kin, ocupaba su ayuda. Al terminar de ensayar la banda se relajo, Kin y Kon estaban jugando videojuegos, mientras Laney estaba sentada en el escenario en eso Corey se acerca y se sienta a un lado de ella.

-Oye Lanes, lo siento… -Le dijo Corey tocándose la nuca- que tengas novio no me incumbe

Laney aun callada abraza y él sorprendido le devuelve el abrazo.

-Lenny no es mi novio, solo un amigo –Le contesto Laney mientras escondía su cara en el pecho de Corey.

Corey se había sonrojado tanto que no se distinguía del cabello de Laney. Sorprendentemente, Kin y Kon no habían notado nada.

Después de un rato Laney y Corey se separaron y se miraban detenidamente –**Lo bueno que a Corey no le gusta Laney *carita sarcástica***- y justo en ese momento llegan Lenny y Kim. –**Fin del poco de Corney /u\**- Laney enseguida se da cuenta y se separa de Corey, él no sabe el porqué se va ya que aun sigue atontado por lo que había pasado.

* * *

** Bueno si lo notaron este capitulo se trato sobre Kim para poder conquistas a Kin de la manera mas sencilla y posiblemente más efectiva. ¿Que tal con el Corney? 7u7 no tenia planeado ponerlo pero me encanto como mi mente se lo imagino y se los deje ahi. **

**Cierto, en este capitulo a Corey "aun" no le gusta Laney en uno o dos capitulos mas, les pondré el como el solo se da cuenta de sus sentimientos pero primero hay que hacer el KinxKim porque luego se enojan de que piensan que es un Kiney :c.**

**Los amo a todos, gracias por leer. 3 Dejen sus lindos reviews asdfghjk**

**NOTA: Mañana no publicare porque de nuevo tengo examenes xD **


End file.
